


Why Does It Rain?

by st4y__l0st



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Short One Shot, i swear i’ll make longer fics, i’m sorry i made it for school okay, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4y__l0st/pseuds/st4y__l0st
Summary: A young MudWing stays out in a storm just to find out something... why does it rain?





	Why Does It Rain?

The clouds were like a gray blanket covering Pyrrhia. The Mud Kingdom's dragons were flooded, their already marshy houses becoming mere mush. Bracken, a small MudWing dragonet, with brownish green coloured scales and honey-colored eyes, laid in the mush. He had painted his scales in duckweed earlier, to scare his little sister of the same name. His BigWing, Maple, wasn’t very happy with him after that. Bracken was a curious dragonet, he was loved to explore a lot, which worried Maple and his other brothers quite often. He asked a lot of questions to his most intelligent sister, Algae. She knew a lot about Pyrrhia, more than he could ever explore. When the sky darkened and the clouds rumbled, Bracken knew he had to find his sibs, but not this time. This time he wondered why it was raining and he decided to stay outside to find out.

More rain poured from the sky above, soaking the Mud Kingdom in what felt like an eternal drought. At this point, it's been months since they've seen anything but clouds in the sky. Queen Moorhen curses NightWings for this, especially after the reappearance of Darkstalker. Bracken never believed in Darkstalker, or any animus dragons at all. Being able to do almost anything with such power seemed unreasonable to him, but at least one giant Nightwing/IceWing prophet animus didn’t try to enslave him or his tribe or anything. The rain trickled in its scales, washing the lenses of water. The rain fell stronger, leaving Bracken in the mush. Flashes of light struck down from the clouds, shocking, literally, Bracken. He came out of the mush suddenly, his wings soaked in a greenish brown grime. He jumped out of his little crease and ran for his lair.

"Why does the sky hate me?" he thinks to himself after stopping to catch his breath. He collapsed on the ground, next to an old tree. "Why does the sky hate us, why does it rain so much?" he breathed. Suddenly, a shocking sensation surprised Bracken. He shouted, unable to move.

"You know what you did, animus." a sinister voice rumbled from above. Bracken looked up, completely paralyzed. He was a pure Mudwing, maybe he was a bit green, but that was it! Where were his fins, or his stripes? He couldn’t be a Nightwing, there was almost no resemblance. The IceWings had no more animi, so what was that sinister voice saying?!

"But I can’t be an animus!" Bracken screamed to the sky, lightning striking closer to him.

"SandWing’s blood carries the gene ..." whispered another voice. Bracken got up. He suddenly remembered something, when he was only a few months old, his scales were bright gold, too much gold for a normal MudWing, so he bathed in the mud whenever he could for two years in a row, only to look normal. His sibs didn’t approve of his plan, but didn’t prevent it. Was he really an animus? He couldn’t think now, only run. Suddenly, a heavy sensation paralyzed Bracken completely. He couldn’t scream, couldn’t move, at all. He felt his whole world turn black and fuzzy, and the last thing he heard was a voice snarling at him.

"Animus is a curse, so we must drown them all in the tears of Pyrrhia."


End file.
